


The clappening.

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Chastity Device, Crossdressing, Cum Inside, F/F, F/M, Face Sitting, Feminization, Futa on Male, Futadom, Futanari, Kinky sex, Loving Sex, Male on Futa, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Spankings, Three somes, Twerking, face fucking, rim jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Blake just wanted to take her boyfriend home for the holidays. To show off what being nice to a male can get you! But she never expected that her mother would think Jaune wanted to steal her wife from her! Or that the entire island would become obsessed with Jaune's ass wanting to take it, or kick him out as the great Clappening began...
Relationships: Ghira Belladonna/Kali Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Everyone, Jaune Arc/Kali Belladonna
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Kali Belladonna loved the morning. It was one of the rare times when she could get up be by her lonesome and  _ face _ her challengers. Kali took a deep breath as she stared out into the ocean it was early in the morning and the sun had only just begun to rise in the distance. The sun was a brilliant rising ball of orange the slim orange lights that filled out from the ocean began to climb out of the sunrise. 

The small thin tendrils of light began to climb out of the horizon crisscrossing the skyline with long orange tendrils making a dazzling display appear over it. 

Kali licked her lips as the early morning sky became a deep beautiful pumpernickel color as she licked her lips. 

The futa matriarch flexed once bending down her knees as she began to prepare for her daily fight. Kali had been having this fight every day for the entirety of her adult life.

A challenger came to her every day and this challenger had to be met head-on. Faced down and defeated in one on one battle. Kali growled as she saw it the first face of her challenger her rival above all others appeared before her. The one that wanted to take everything out from under her. 

She had to take a deep breath as once again her challenger had come for her. She had face it every day for almost twenty years. Only taking a break when pregnant to face her rival. The  _ ocean. _

Kali's first and final rival was the ocean itself the massive rolling waves came at her as the futa glared out at the sea. The rolling waves came and went slamming in and out of the seaside as she took a deep breath as she put out her hands striking out into a T pose as she grimaced.

"Come at me," Kali said as she did what she always did to put the uppity wall of water in its place as Kali dropped it like it was  _ hot _ . 

Kali dropped her lower hips dropping as low as her long skinny perfect legs would allow her to. Her tight purple leggings groaned and stretched to accommodate her massive legs and a round  _ fat _ ass that was barely contained in her tight purple leggings as her ass hit the back of her legs as she deliver her first loud  _ clap _ as Kali began to twerk. 

It was her daily routine the ocean in all of its  _ arrogance _ dared to think that the clapping of its waves was somehow  _ greater _ than the clapping of Kali's ass cheeks! Such arrogance such a disrespect needed to be dealt with quickly and severely! 

"Like all others,  _ hubris _ is your chink," Kali said as her ass began clapping twerking as the thin leggings  _ stretched _ barely concealing every last inch of her massive round tanned ass that pushed up against her back! Her leggings wrapped perfectly around every last curvy inch of her body her sinfully widebody was only able to be called  _ thick _ and her pants showed the outlines of her massive futa cock the  _ second _ biggest cock in all of the island as she twerked back at the ocean.

Every time the ocean fell to the shore the crashing of the waves was met with the clapping of her ass cheeks. Her thic succulent ass wiggled and jiggled as it  _ clapped _ back at the waves! The clapping of flesh as she perfectly slapped her thick tanned cheeks together. Kali loved the hard  _ claps _ of her ass as it bounced against itself making sure to clap as hard as possible as she grunted in exertion. 

"You are putting up a fight today, just as usual! I knew that I would face a worthy enemy." She said as she clapped against the ocean waves! The ocean slammed into the shores uncaring or unheading of the massive clapping of thick futa ass cheeks! 

Kali put every last bit of her effort into clapping her cheeks making sure that the ocean was going to  _ know _ who was the master of the clapping and it would soon know that her ass cheeks clapped loudest of all things on her island!

_ Clap! Clap! _ The low hard clapping of ass cheeks once she focused she got her dick and balls into the action! Making her massive dick slam back into her ass cheeks making her thick heavy massive futa balls slam back into her ass along with her dick as she clapped loudly! 

She slammed her dick onto her ass her balls clapping up to smack! Against her fat and ungodly ass making the steady and thick meaty  _ clap! Clap! _ Sounds of flesh clapping against flesh as Kali smirked. 

The sun was steadily rising and so far the ocean  _ knew _ that she was besting it!

Some people like her wife oh she loved Ghina the best futa ever and even gave her a daughter! Blake the joy of her life was bringing home her boyfriend from Beacon. A male called Jaune Arc a  _ human _ male at that. 

_ Maybe Blake is showing off her dominant side? Bringing a human over like that? Maybe I should teach her the proper ways to domesticate a human male? OH! This will be so fun! _ Kali thought before she felt the thick line of sweat forming on her forehead. Time was against her and not on her side. 

She needed to finish off this battle of attrition before it was too late! She needed to finish the fight and get back to preparing for the arrival of her daughter and her lover she would not be late! As Kali grunted the waves got more heated in their  _ attack _ on her land. She knew the ocean was jealous of her it was jealous that its waves could not match the clapping of her thick cheeks! 

"There you go! Come to me! Find your maker and learn who gets clapped and who does the clapping!" Kali asked as with one last might clap! Of her massive sixteen-inch _soft_ futa dick slammed into her ass making a massive clap fill the air as the clap broke the ocean sending back a wave!

Forcing it to go rolling back into the sea as she smirked. 

"This gold girls still got it! No one out claps Kali Belladonna. Not on my own island damn you." Kali shouted as she once more beat back the ocean and once more proved that her ass was always the best on the island. 

"Now onto see my baby and her  _ adorable _ human!" Kali said as she bounced back her fat ass clapping as she made her way back to her home. 

\------

_ Welcome to Menagerie. Please enjoy your stay. _ A low voice said on the bullhead as Jaune gulped.

"Well, we are here. You ready baby?" Blake asked her boyfriend the impossibly shy femboi of Beacon Jaune Arc as he nodded.

"Y-yeah... I think I am... do you think your moms will like me?" Jaune asked his face cherry red as Blake sighed.

"No Jaune. I think that they will  _ love _ you now come on." Blake easily pulled the trap out of the seat. She was a futa and he a male not even a strong male but he was  _ her _ male and she loved him more than life itself.

"AH! Blake not so rough!" Jaune said as she steadily pulled him out pulling her lover closer to her and giving a  _ death _ glare to any futa that kept her eyes on his bubbly round ass for longer than three seconds. 

Blake smiled as she put her hand on Jaune's lacing her fingers as she gently pulled him out of the bullhead. 

Pulling Jaune to her side and glared more death at the leering eyes of the futas around them. 

Out of all of the bonus of dating the  _ perfect _ femboi having to defend his ass and mouth from every futa within a ten-mile radius was nothing that Blake ever wanted to do. As much as Jaune's wide hips fat ass and soft feminine voice attracted her it was just as much an effort to keep the others off of him than it was to stop herself forms tripping him in public and taking him where he walked!

_ Fuck me what am I getting hard now? If I don't get a blow job from him I'll fuck him on a wall! And after last time Jaune didn't want to talk to me for a week! _

Blake bit down on her lip as she sighed. She bit down on her lust making sure that Jaune was pulled close to her to stop the anomaly of what she liked t call  _ The clappening. _

The effect when if Jaune took more than  _ ten _ steps without being closely held to her side the sound of his clapping ass cheeks would make every futa lose it. 

And since they were on the island of Menagerie the laws of free use while not official where  _ far _ from unheard of and she did her best to make sure Jaune knew to not go away from her for  _ any _ reason. 

The only truly safe place for him was the manor and even then? The guards were known to get handsy  _ especially _ when a human came around. And Blake did  _ not _ want to have to beat down any guards that tried their luck with her male. She already had to take down Weiss a peg and Schnee or not that was far mor difficult than she imagined that it would be. 

_ I hope that Illia is not mad. She did not take my rejection well. _ Blake thought as she and Jaune made their way out of the thronging crown into the island sand as Jaunewhimpered.

"It's hot," Jaune said as he raised an arm to block the sun. Blake chuckled as she pulled him close hugging him tighter as she used her superior height to block the sun from his face. 

Blake was six-five and still growing the taller futa shelter her five foot six lover as she kept the sun from his head. 

"Don't worry you will get used to it in time. I know I hated the heat but you will learn to love it sooner than later."

"How long are we here again?"

"Three months  _ all _ of the Summer break. Then we can go back to Beacon ok?"

"Can we go to my family's house next time?"

"Do you plan to tell your family that you are not dead?" Blake asked as Jaune gulped. Jaune had  _ not _ yet told his family that he was alive. Futa parents often disapproved to put things lightly of males going places like Beacon and it was a long time coming before Jaune could tell them he was alive. 

"I just have to wait until my second year! Then by law, they can not  _ legally _ take me back!"

"And you think that Opal can protect you from the  _ spankings _ your mom and sisters are going to give you?"

"What!? You will let them spank me?!" Jaune eeped his blue eyes that shimmered like the sea as Blake sighed.

"Don't worry Jaune. I won't let anyone but  _ me _ spank you. And I will keep you safe."

"You mean it?"

"Sure do babe. But. I will do  _ some _ punishment for you. You don't get to worry your family like that ok?" Blake asked as Jaune sighed nodding his head as he grinned.

"Hey! Speaking of family is that your sister?" Jaune asked as Blake paused she looked up at the sight of her mother Kali, Kali and Ghina both stood the twin rulers of Menagerie bursting with pride or Kali was Ghina was still slightly upset that Blake had run away as she did but was more than happy to just have her back in one piece as-

"BLAKE!" Kali said as she ran up the near seven-foot faunus wrapped her daughter in a tight hug as futa hugged futa.

"OH! My baby! I am so happy you are back!" Kali said as Blake never one let go of Jaune as she lightly hugged her mother back lover her warmth. 

"I... I'm home mom."

"I know my baby is back! And she brought a  _ male?! _ Oh! You are so cute! Tell me what is your name, little male?" Kali asked bending down to be at eye height with Jaune as the small male blushed.

"I! I'm J-Jaune Arc! Ma'am mom miss Kali!" 

"Oh! You are so cute! I love him!" Kali said as she had to admit Blake got a looker!

Jaune had nice long golden hair that went past his shoulders. He had huge bright blue eyes that caught her eyes and made her want to simply jump in and down in them!

She saw a small chest that had what  _ looked _ like the beginning of small breasts on them a sinful pair of curvy hips that made Kali licked her lips anticipating more  _ family bonding _ with Jaune late on. 

_ Oh, you are going to look good sucking my cock! _ Kali thought as the femboi even had the  _ smallest _ and tightest pair of jean shorts on with a pair of sneakers and-

_ Leggins? Who make him wear black leggings with sneakers? I mean his legs are thick but come on. Black in his heat? Blake doesn't have to be like that. _ Kali thought before smiling down. 

"Also I heard you, you charmer you! You called me Blake's sister!? OH, you are such the ladies man! I can see why she chose you!" Kali said rubbing Jaune's head making him whimper in pleasure as-

"Ok dear, that is enough." The taller wider futa with breasts bigger than Jaune's head twice over and unlike her wife who was in a pair of loose-fitting robes that easily hung off of her and showed off every inch of her sinful figure she was broad. 

Well, muscles and a massive seven-foot futa that-

"Mom."

"Blake."

"You are home."

"So I am...'

"It... it is good to see you again... safe."

"I... same here..." Blake said as something happened both smiled and-

"OK! Now that this is done! All hands! Hold hands, please! HOLD HANDS!" Kali demanded as both held yelped, and hugged as she smiled!

"Yay! Now that we are all together Jaune!"

"Yes, ma'am!?"

"Call me  _ mommy _ and you are coming with us!"

\-----

Back in the manor, Jaune was in awe. 

"Wow, Blake you lived here?" Jaune asked looking at the massive wooden house that was  _ about  _ the size of the  _ guest _ house of his home as Blake nodded. 

"Yeah sure did is it like the house you grew up in?"

"No. My house was made of stone and much colder."

"Come on you two! Let's get moving!" Kali said shaking her ass that put Blak to shame as-

Blake saw it Jaune took seven, eight nine-

_ CLAP! _ Jaune's massive femboi ass clapped as once as Blake froze her eyes flashing out as she knew what was to come next. Kali went stiff as a board as her wife slapped her own head. Face palming as she groaned. 

"Oh god." Ghina groaned as she knew what was about to happen and just how complicated her life was going to soon become.

"No." Kali and Ghian sais as Kali flashed around eyes flashing as she snarled looking at Jaune with rage as he paused not sure why his new mother in law looked so angered. Kali growled as Jaune paused cocking his head as Kali pointed one hand to him pointing her index finger to Jaune as she hissed!

"You."

"Me?" Jaune asked as Kali's eyes narrowed as he found  _ her _ rival."

\-----

Kali knew when a challenge had been made. She had seen the challenger foe too late to keep it from her house but not too late as to not be able to take him head-on!

"You dare come to  _ my _ house?" Kali asked as Jaune blinked owlishly at her. 

"I... Yes? I do dare come int your house?" 

_ You invited me here right? _ Jaune thought as Blake and Ghina face palmed as the disaster began to brew. 

"Oh my god, mom  _ please," _ Blake begged hoping that her mother would keep her odd habit of being challenged by damn near anyone and  _ thing _ that came into her house. Kali glared at Jaune as Ghina moved to intercept. The futa was not willing to let Jaune have a bad impression of her and her house. 

"Kali. Please. Jaune is but a guess in our house-" Ghina knew her mistake as soon as she said it. Kali's eyes went as wide as dinner plates as a horrified gasp left her face!

"D-did you just say  _ but!?" _ Kali hissed as Ghina banged her head into the side of the wall making a low  _ thud! _ Fill the air.

"Oh dear god, what did I do now?" 

"Did you say his but!? So you  _ are _ thinking about his but!" Kali asked tears forming in her hands as Ghina wanted to put her head through a wall. 

"No Kali I said that Jaune was but-"

"There! You said it again! Jaune's but!"

"What about my but? Did it get bigger?" Jaune asked blushing looking back to his ass before taking a step forward his thick ungodly cheeks wiggled making a minor  _ clap! _ As Kali gasped!

"Don't you clap at me in my own house!" 

"Mom! Please, Jaune is not  _ clapping _ at you!" Blake growled as Kali hissed.

"Did you not hear his ass cheeks!? He just clapped at me?" 

"Do... do you want me to  _ clap _ you?" Jaune asked raising his hands ready to give his mother in law the applause she requested and probably deserved. 

_Running an island must not be easy and Jaune wanted her to know she had his complete respect for running it as well as she can! I wonder if she would like some cake as well? Blake likes it when I bake for her! Maybe Kali wants some of my cake_? Jaune thought as Kali gasped taking two steps back and acting as if she had just been shot.

"Did! Did you just  _ threaten _ me!?"

"What? No! I don't think I did?"

"Jaune you did not. Please  _ ignore _ my mom." Blake said as Jaune frowned hoping that Kali was not irritated at him!

"Dear Jaune just wanted to show you how much he appreciates you running the island! Or helping with it!" Ghina said trying to fix the situation as Kali looked ready to tear Jaune's head off! 

"I know what he meant! He means to take my tile from me!"

"You have a title?" Jaune asked cocking his head to the left as Kali narrowed her eyes before she brought her hand to her lips and laughed. 

"Oh my! Maybe you are more  _ naive _ than you are bold! Have you never heard of me Jaune? Kali Belladonna! The clapper of Menagerie! The one who's cheeks keeps the ocean at bay!"

"Your cheeks do what?" Jaune asked as Blake facepalmed. 

"She  _ twerks _ at the ocean in the morning to establish dominance," Ghina explained as Blake wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

"Mom! Are you  _ still _ doing that!? You have been doing that since I was a kid! You have to know that the ocean can not try to take your title!"

"The ocean is a cruel and malicious beast! And it seeks to take everything from me! And I will not let it win! Not today! Not tomorrow! Not ever! As long as I can twerk the ocean will not win! I have the greatest ass clap on the islands and I will be damned before I let someone take that form me!"

"No one can take your clapping from you Miss Kali clapper mom! You have the best clap on the island I just know it!" Jaune said not really sure what she meant by ass clapping. Blake made a few comments about his ass making the other futa lose it but for now, he had no idea what she meant. 

_ Maybe she wants me to twerk with her? OH! I can do that! I'll twerk with her in the morning and then maybe she will like me? _ Jaune thought as the futa glared at Jaune with slightly less hostile eyes. 

"Jaune... you  _ say _ that you are not here to take my title then tell me, why did you come to my island?"

"To meet my girlfriend's parents," Jaune said hugging Blake close as-

"A likely story! I bet this girlfriend of yours is not here to back up this situation!"

"Mom. I am  _ literally _ right here." Blake said as Kali paused. 

"So you are... but! That is exactly what you would say if you  _ wanted _ Jaune to.... oh goddess! Blake!? Have you come to take the throne!? Is this the first step of a coup!? Have you tried to double your cheeks to challenge me in an ass off for the rights to the throne of Menagerie?!" Kali shouted as-

"NO. NO. No. And  _ no. _ Mom. I am just trying to show the boy that I love to you and Ghina. Jaune is my boyfriend and I love him so  _ please. _ Don't be like this. Jaune wants you to love him too right Jaune?" Blake asked doing her best to not scream at her mother as Jaune gulped. 

"I! Yeah! I want you to love me like Blake loves me!"

"You expect me to cheat!?"

"What?"

"MOM!" 

"Blake he just tried to cuck you!" 

"To duck her? Blake? Are you part duck?" Jaune asked as-

Blake covered Jaune's ears in the way that she did whenever she did not want Jaune to hear something that she was about to say. 

"Mom! Don't say those things in front of the male! He does not get it! Jaune has no idea what you are saying! I don't want you to teach him that word ok?" Blake asked as Jaune smiled content to let Blake's chest rest on his head as she pushed her chest into the back on his head making him blush. 

"Blake! He has obviously come here to break up the family!"

"Kali! Jaune is just Blake's lover, please! He only wants to meet us and is probably scared! Look at him he is clearly nervous about meeting us and he just wants to make a good impression ok?"

"I! You  _ think _ so but I know his type! If he really wanted to make a good impression and  _ not _ break up our family then why is he wearing that?! He has the outfit of a stripper! In fact, I know strippers male and futa that wear  _ more _ clothing than him on the stage! He even has leggings on! In the heat!"

"I... That is a good point... Blake, do you know what Jaune is... dressed like that? Not that I am against it!"

"What!? You like the way he looks!?" Kali asked more tears forming as Ghina groaned.

"No Kali-

"So you think he is ugly?"

"What?"

"MOM! That's my boyfriend! You can't tell him that he's ugly! Or me!"

"But look at him! He is just tiring to seduce my wife!"

"Kali. He just met me half an hour ago. He is  _ not _ trying to seduce me ok?" Ghina asked the futa smiling down at her wife as-

For some reason, Jaune decided to break out of Blake's holds. The action so out of character for the naturally submissive femboi caught Blake off guard as he pushed out. Making sure that he walked ahead of Kali.

_ I don't know what I did but I know I did something to irritate her! And I'm going to make it up to her by baking her a cake! I know if I do that then she will love me just like Blake does! I remember when I first met Blake and she was cold to me but! It took just one tuna cake and she was purring in my lap! _

Jaune took ten steps Blake screamed silently as she counted the steps,  _ one, two, three. Jaune's massive cheeks swung in his tight Daisy dukes as he walked forward. Four, five six. The femboi took his steps as one of his cheeks reared back in a might backward arc. Seven, eight, nine.  _

_ NO! Blake thought as Jaune took the final step and- _

_ CLAP! _ Jaune's cheeks clapped together Jaune's massive ass could no longer be contained as he began to walk forward, Jaune's cheeks clapped in his shorts as he began to walk forward. 

Jaune took one step and the massive  _ clap! _ Resounded in the hallways the sheer air pressure of his cheeks clapping made the paper doors of the hallway shake and shudder as Jaune walked forward. Jaune smiled as he made his way his legs barley keeps his body moving as a steady-

_ Clap! Clap! _

Of his ass cheeks clapping filled the air as Jaune barley began to move down the hall the walls slightly shuddering with nothing but air  _ pressure _ from his cheeks as the three futas felt their jaws drop and their eyes almost strain out of their skulls. 

There was the familiar sound of fabric  _ straining _ in the air. Jaune heard the sound he almost always heard in Beacon as fabric began to strain against  _ something _ . 

_ I wonder what that is? _ Jaune thought as he clapped down the hall totally ignorant and ignoring the massive growing tents in the pants skirts and dresses of the futa. 

Three massive poles began to form as Kali, Blake and Ghira watched what had to be the  _ fattest _ most succulent ass clap in the air. 

"Dear Goddess Blake... is that real?" Ghina asked her massive dick straining in her jeans as Blake nodded.

"Oh yeah... it's real I have seen it." Blake said as Ghina nodded her head as she looked down. 

"I... I don't believe it." Kali said as she  _ finally _ saw an ass that was not only rounder but  _ bigger _ than her own clapping down the halls. Jaune's ass clapped down the hallway making the loud wet  _ clapping _ sounds that Jaune made whenever he gained momentum. 

As long as Blake had a  _ firm _ grip on his waist Jaune's ass could be kept under control but when he was pushed out on his own? 

The sheer momentum of his ass cheeks clapping made the infamous  _ clapping _ sound fill the air. 

"If I ever got him alone in a room? The things I would do to that ass.' Ghina hissed her eyes narrowed like a predator before widening in horror as-

"I KNEW IT!"

"Oh fuck me."

"You are trying to cuck me!"

"No. Kali I am  _ not _ trying to cuck you! I am just saying that our son in law has a round and fat ass! And there is nothing wrong with that!"

"I mean... he is  _ my _ boyfriend so I would like it if you did not say that."

"Then you should not dress him like that. You think I don't recognize that look from your first fanfiction? The human faunus express? Forcing the  _ knot?" _ Ghina asked as Blake blushed. Looking away as she gulped.

"That was a long time ago!"

"You published it as part of the newspaper."

"That was a mistake!"

"You had your mother co-author it!"

"She wanted to!"

"Blake! Stop talking about hte past and Ghina it was a  _ lovely _ piece of work! But calm down! I have to stop this male from cucking me!"

"No. No, you  _ really _ do not." Blake and Gina said as the groaned.

\-----

"So! Jaune will you tell me how you met Blake?" Ghina asked as she looked down more than impressed. Jaune had cooked them dinner that night after an  _ awkward _ day of Kali following Jaune stalking him past the furniture hissing at him whenever his impossibly thick cheeks clapped in the air. 

Growling and taking notes in her scroll as  _ evidence _ to when Jaune had tried to  _ cuck _ her when he was really just walking down the halls. 

"Oh! That's a funny story! Me and Blake both used to go to the library! Where we read books! I read mainly comics and she history! But when we started talking we learned we both loved reading and we began to talk!"

"Oh really? Blake is normally shy what made her break the ice?"

"Well, one day I had to change for our gym class. But I lost my shorts! So my good friend Nora leaned me her work out shorts! And I went to the library after class and one second I was bending over to pick up my pencil! The next Blake was coughing asking me if I liked tea!" 

"Oh. I see. So  _ that _ is how you met him?" Ghina asked grinning at her daughter as Blake's cheeks flushed. She coughed twice into her hand before blushing wildly.

"It's not like that! I mean I liked him for his personality!"

"You do? I didn't know you liked my jokes." Jaune said honestly as-

"AH!" Jaune yelped as Blake kicked his shin under the table.

"Jaune."

"Sorry mistress."

"Mistress? Blake and here I thought you were a  _ progressive!" _ Ghina grinned as-

"I see you  _ Jaune _ . You seduced my daughter and now you want to take my wife! I an m on to you!" Kali hissed as she woofed down her tuna groaning in pleassure as Jaune's home recipe for the steamed fish as-

"Kali! That's enough! Jaune just made us some dinner and-" Ghina took one bite out of her fish as she paused. Ghina froze as her eyes went wide. 

"Oh, my goddess. Jaune this is the single best fist I have ever had. Who taught you how to cook!?"

"Oh! Well, my mom did! And-"

"The best!? So you are trying! You want to take my wife through her guts!? I know your type Jaune Arc! You will not cuck me without a fight! I will hold onto my wife! I will not be cucked into the night!" 

"Are you quoting movies again?" Blake asked the lime from  _ Male pendance day _ filled the air as-

"I am saying what I need to say so that you!" Kali pointed a dangerous finger at Jaune as he yelped!"

"Me!?"

"Yes, you! Let me tell you this  _ infiltrator!" _

"He is our guest Kali!"

"He is a  _ thief! _ Sent to take what is closest to me! But know this Jaune you will not succeed! You will not take what is mine because compared to me? You are NOTHING!" 

\-----

_ Hot... _ Jaune groaned as Blake pulled him out of the bed, Jaune let out a whimper of pain as his lover futa began to growl.

"Jaune.  _ Up." _ Blake said as Jaune groaned.

"But Blake I don't want to get up..." Jaune whimpered his body sore, Blake had enough of her mother making Jaune feel uncomfortable and had spent a  _ large _ part of the night pounding Jaune's tight!

Still virginal tight ass hole making sure that he knew that no matter what her mom said she would love him and Jaune was  _ not _ here to cuck her. 

_ Not like Jaune even knows what the word means and besides. My ass is better than either of my parents. _ Blake thought as she looked down as Jaune let out a whimper. Blake licked her lips as the twin massive pale cheeks of her femboi love were even more  _ pronounced _ when she got him out of his jeans.

_ Dear goddess that is an ass that I will love to plow every single day without worrying about my team. No more Yang trying to film us, Ruby awkwardly asking to join. No more jealous partners trying to spear us because I asked him out first and no more jealous scorpions trying to fucking take my boyfriend! _

"He belongs to me Weiss, not you!" Blake hissed as-

"Babe? What happened to Weiss?" Jaune asked his twin pale orbs each one a  _ fair _ bit larger than Blake's own head jiggled in the morning light making her draw drop as her dick  _ strained _ up. 

_ Down girl. We just through plowing him. He needs some rest. _ Blake thought as she felt her seventeen ich near wrist-thick dick stand up to end. Her dick already leaking thick drops of sticky precum as she gulped. 

Blake felt her dick leaking down her massive purple dick head straining out looking down to the thick pale cheeks that  _ belonged _ to it. Blake's balls twitched under her as her melon-sized balls pulsed with need. 

Blake licked her lips running her and up the bed thinking that maybe it was worth it to  _ pound _ his round and fat ass early in the morning. She was the futa, after all,  _ she _ made the decisions when they fucked and how they fucked. 

She picked how long she would  _ hollow _ out his holes before if! He was good she would take his clit for a ride or how much of her cum Jaune could drink before she decided he was stuffed. Or when she would not  _ knot _ him and make him squeal! 

Not that she ever  _ didn't _ knot him. Blake could almost count the times she did not knot Jaune's ass or mouth with two hands! But that...

_ That can come later. I'll do that after I show Jaune around town. Mom is still pissed off at him so I'll take him around and show him not all Menagerie hates him! And that mom really does not hate him! Plus with most of the futa here either dating each other or a male, there will be no need for me to be as alert! I just can't let him get too far from me. _

Blake thought as-

"Jaune..."

"I'm tired." Jaune pouted shaking his ass again the twin  _ thick _ succulent pale cheeks shook and rocked making Blake's cock twitch. Aching to cum and  _ plow _ deep into the soft twin succulent ass cheeks and breed his ass until it was a perfect mold for her cock!

"You have to get up now. I have a full day for us planned now you can get up and  _ walk _ with me or I will put you but naked over my shoulder and walk around spanking you with your  _ small _ cage on." Blake warned making Jaune leap out of bed!

"I'm coming!" Jaune yelped not before pushing his fat ass back making Blake's dick  _ beg _ to be allowed into the soft delicate folds as she gulped fighting tooth and nail to keep her control. 

"Jaune just hell use the bathroom I'll help you get dressed for the day."

"Thanks, babe! Love you!" Jaune said smirking as he gave Blake a quick kiss on the cheek! Before he half ran half waddled into the bathroom the sound of his rapidly clapping ass cheeks filled the air as he ran. 

_ Clap! Clap! _ Blake licked her lips knowing that she was going to  _ destroy _ that fat ass later on but that could wait.

"For now? Let's get him nice and dressed!" Blake said as she began to look around and pick out what Jaune was going to wear. 

"Let's see we can just pick out the usual, I mean I am totally  _ not _ here to show off the best ass in Beacon totally not.... fuck that is exactly what I am here to do." Blake finally admitted as she licked her lips again as she began to lay out Jaune's clothes for the day. 

She put out the simple basic pairs of clothes that she always had him wear. Jaune had not gone long since the two had started dating before Blake had assumed direct control of what he was going to be wearing day in and out. 

"Now how about the pink ones?" Blake asked as she put down a thing G string pair of panties. The thin pain of panties was barely visible from the back of Jaune and once he put on his panties it would be impossible to see them. 

After that Blake picked out a different pair of leggings for Jaune's thick supple legs.

"Now let's see if we can get him something new? Maybe I should give him something besides black to beat the Menagerie heat?" Blake thought as she picked out a pale slim pair of pearl-colored panties that looked just  _ amazing _ on Jaune's legs!

"Oh, these will do just fine." Blake purred as she grinned devilishly down to the legging laying them down next to his panties. After that? It was simply another pair of daisy dukes that thanks to Coco owing her a favor where exactly  _ twice _ as small as Jaune's ass and barley covering his rich round pale ass! 

She put them down before a simple top from a futa catalog for males that made Jaune's supple chest and barley forming breast the result of  _ constant _ fucking and an almost pure protein diet of her thick cum resulted in would be pushed up by the top as Blake grinned.

"Of you are going to be looking good enough to eat." Blake purred as a toilet flushed a sink ran as Jaune walked out of the bathroom smiling.

"I'm done!" jaune said as Blake pounced! Blake nearly tackled Jaune bringing him to the bed as he yelped.

"Blake?! Baby!? What are you doing?" Jaune asked giggling as after his initial shock went down Blake quickly dressed Jaune carefully sliding his panties on purring deep and seductively into his ears as she slid the small purple lace G string pantied onto his legs. Blake licked his legs licking his smooth pale legs as Jaune whimpered sighing as the hard and rough faunus tongue lapped up his legs making him whimper in pleasure!

Blake licked up his legs making sure to  _ grip _ his round and fat ass with her claws. Sinking her claws deep into it as she smirked. 

"Now that is an ass I can't  _ wait _ to get back inside of!" Blake purred before sliding up his leggings putting them on Jaune's thick legs making him shiver in pleasure. 

As she put them back on Blake saw his six inches if Jaune was at a good day or five and a half on normal harder up as Blake gave it a  _ small _ slap. 

"AH!" Jaune gasped as Blake slapped his clit making him whimper in pain and pleasure. 

"Blake?!"

"Bad boy! No getting hard yet! That is for later, I don't want you to  _ waste _ anything. I am the only you that is allowed to make you cum ok?" Blake asked as Jaune whimpered as he nodded.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good boy! Now let's get you dressed and out of here. We have a busy day planned and I can't let you just sit around all day."

_ Unless you want to sit in my lap then. That will always work out. _ Blake thought as she dressed Jaune and began to lead him outside to the welcoming streets of Menagerie.

\-----

Blake was learning to second guess her life choices. 

_ Clap! Clap! _ Jaune's massive ass cheeks began to clap almost as soon as they hit the square and the reaction? Well, the reaction was almost like Beacon but much worse. 

"Dear goddess do you see that ass!?"

"I see it but I do  _ not _ believe it."

_ Clap! Clap! _

"Oh my god, my wife is dead."

"I'm right here!"

"We are getting a divorce."

_ "WHAT!?" _

"I'm sorry I have to confess to him!"

"That's the Bealdona daughter's mate you fool! If you touch him you will incur Ghira's wrath!" 

"I don't care it's worth it for that ass! Look at how it clasp!"

_ Clap! Clap! _

"Huh. Blake people seem really active in the morning is that just the norm here?" Jaune asked looking up at Blake like a wide-eyed fawn that had no idea that it was surrounded by wolves as-

_ RIP! _ The tearing of fabric filled the air. The odd habit of most Menagerie futa to only wear tight! As close to the skin as humanly as faunus possible skinny jeans leggings and tight pants let to the tearing of clots as dicks simply  _ refused _ to stay in a contained area. 

"Huh? Why did all those pants rip?" Jaune asked his thick cheeks clapping as Blake groaned, she just wanted to take her boyfriend out to eat! Not have to guard him against every futa that wanted a piece of his ass dammit!

"That's it! I'm going to take him!"

"Fuck! I can't hold back!"

"I will pay more in the church!"

"Forgive me Ghina!" Voices shouted as civilian futa with too much dick and far too little brains prepared to get their teeth knocked as Blake slowly drew Gambol shroud and hissed. 

"Come at me then you-

_ "HALT!" _ A voice yelled as-

"Sienna?" Blake asked as the  _ chief _ guard of Menagerie approached her. The futa guard growled as every futa that had been close to death froze mid-air as the futa tiger sighed.

"All of you! Watch your step! You are talking about the male of the Belladona an heir and you will treat him with some respect!" Sienna said before smiling at Blake her own monster of a dick handing like a thirst leg barely visible in her loose white and black pants as the futa offered Blake a hand.

"Blake."

"Sienna? You are still stationed on the island?"

"I have been here for as long as you have been alive Blake and I do not plan to leave any day soon." She said before her eyes turned to Jaune her deep blue eyes almost a perfect match for his going wide as they  _ drank _ him in.

_ Oh my. Blake has found a jewel overseas. If I had known this kind of male lived in Vale I would have gone there for tourism much earlier. _ Sienna thought as she licked her lips before coughing once composing herself before she offered the male her hand. 

"Hello there. My name is Sienna khan. What is your name male?"

"Oh! I'm Jaune Arc! Nice to meet you!"

_ Arc? Like Irina? _

"Oh trust me Jaune the pleasure is all mine," Sienna said as she took his smooth feminine hand and kissed it on the top. 

"Now tell me, Blake, how long will you be here?"

"Three months. Until the Summer ends." 

"Ah, then I will be seeing more of you two later. If you two would like would you like to go to a meal? I know a great fish stand and-

"You had me at  _ fish." _

\-----

_ Dear goddess, I'm going to cuck Blake. _ Sienna thought as-

"Tah dah! And that! Is how I learned how to swallow!" Jaune said as he swallowed a  _ gallon _ of milk. Jaune had literally put a gallon of milk in his cheeks his thein feminine mouth that could barely hold a piece of tuna and swallowed it down in one long  _ gulp! _ Jaune swallowed the tuna as he smirked. 

"I... I see..." Sienna said her two and a half foot of wrist-thick barbed dick rising in her pants as Jaune smiled up at her. The perfectly curvy body with wide feminine hips perfectly suited for the birthing of child a small pink mouth that was born to suck cock-

_ Born to suck my cock. _ Sienna thought as she felt her dick leaking there was a noticeable  _ puddle _ under her chair as was there in every other chair in the food stand. 

Every futa that saw Jaune's massive doughy ass pushing out in the far too small pair of daisy dukes and had some insight left knew they had to  _ breed _ that fat ass as she gulped. 

"And that was only because my sisters made me learn how to swallow large amounts of water!" Jaune stated as-

"Jaune. What do you think about swinging?" Sienna asked as she really did  _ not _ want to cuck Blake but that ASS!

_ How can I live without it!? _ She thought as-

"OK! THAT'S IT!" Blake slammed her fist down as even her tuna was not enough to keep things under control!

Blake knew Jaune was not flirting with anyone and she  _ knew _ that she could hardly punish him for the actions of others! But she also knew that she was going to most likely keep Jaune locked up in the house for the rest of the summer because no one seemed to know how to keep it in their damn pants! 

"Jaune! We are going home!" Blake shouted her temper flared as-

"Ok. But why? We just got here and we barely ate don't you want to stay and talk?" Jaune asked always as innocent as ever as Blake wanted to put him through a wall! Or she wanted to put every futa even  _ Sienna _ through a wall and to give Jaune a tight hug!

"NO! Say goodbye to everyone Jaune me and you have a  _ long _ talk ahead!" Blake hissed as she prepared to make Jaune know his ass belonged to  _ her _ and only her. 

\-----

"Blake... I don't think that your mom likes me very much." Jaune said as just like that Blake felt all her anger and irritation at Jaune being ogled all day vanish like the sweat on Jaune's forehead as she pushed him into their bed as she took a deep breath. 

_ Calm down, Blake. Jaune needs you more than you want to fuck him. Just talk then fuck ok? _ She thought as she smiled. 

"Jaune she does not hate you ok? She is just... she just wants you to know that she has the best clap on the island ok?"

"I can clap with her then?"

"NO. Not at  _ all. _ " Blake said before taking a long look at her boyfriend and forcing a smile on her face. She knew Jaune meant well but.... well it was not a good thing or a nice thing to call Jaune stupid. 

He was not stupid but he was not the sharpest tool in the shed either. Jaune was nice cute and loyal but being smart especially when it came to other people's ideas and opinions of him he was lacking. 

But... Jaune did not need to do a lot of thinking right now. He needed tog et his mouth filled with something rather than his head and Blake knew just how to do it. 

"Jaune." Blake purred as Jaune paused to cute beautiful if you asked Blake or well anyone with a working pair of eyes femboi as he looked up at his futa love his eyes sparkling as he cocked his head. 

"Yeah Blake? What's up?" Jaune asked as she purred putting one hand on top of his head and the other on his shoulder. 

"Jaune get on your knees," Blake said as Jaune froze his face turned bright red as Blake slowly forced him to his knees as her dick began to harden. All seventeen inches of her wrist-thick futa dick pushed up to Jaune's face leaking a mass amount of pre-cum as Blake licked her lips. 

She pushed Jaune's face down to her cock as Jaune blushed his head turning to the side as he gulped.

"Blake? Are you sure you want to do this?" Jaune asked already knowing the answer as Blake let out a deep growl as she forced him to his knees and nodded. 

"Oh, I have never been as sure as anything in my life," Blake said as she put her hands on the top on his head. Her thick calloused futa hands gripping Jaune's head as she began to push his head down to her cock. 

Jaune let out a whimper it was always a bit nerve-wracking to take Blake's cock in his mouth and she didn't blame him. 

It was like taking something longer than half your arm and thicker than your head down his mouth. Jaune's mouth dropped open as Blake began to pump her hips forward as her dick finally made contact with his mouth.

"OH fuck me. There it is." Blake said as she finally felt her dick push into Jaune's mouth, there was a rough muffled gagging sound from Jaune as he finally took the tip of Blake's dick into his mouth. Jaune gagged as her thick dick tip that was almost the size of his own head was suddenly forced into his mouth. 

Blake purred in pleasure as she ran her hands up and down Jaune's long silk hair making sure that she felt every inch of his long and soft head as she let out a low whimper of pleasure as she pushed her dick into the back of Jaune's throat!

Blake felt Jaune's soft wet mouth enveloping her mouth as she began to push her dick into the soft fleshy throat of her lover as she let out a low whimper of pleasure.

"Fuck that feels good. Babe, I love your mouth, it feels so good." Blake said as Jaune began to whimper under her as her dick was enveloped into his mouth as she pulled his head deeper on her cock. 

Making sure she pushed it in as deep as her monster would allow her to go before-

Blake felt it first the harsh rough choking sound of someone gagging in pain before she paused.

"Shhh. Shhh... it's ok babe it's just the barbs. You've done this a dozen times over before." Blake said as Jaune whimpered he always did when her barbs  _ sliced _ into his mouth. 

Jaune never took Blake's barbs well each one of them at least six and a half inches as  _ minimal _ and longer at the far ends pushed into his mouth making Jaune whimper in pain as the barbs each one  _ noticeably _ larger than his own male clit poked forward as Blake forced Jaune to take more and more of her dick. 

She groaned in pleasure as she cooked down to her lover rubbing the top of his head as she gently pushed him down her dick or as gentle as you could be when you were trying to push a dick that had  _ no _ business down a throat that was far too small and short to take it properly let alone comfortably as-

"Fuck you are doing so good. I love it when you suck on my dick. I love you, babe." Blake said smiling down warmly at Jaune as he whimpered working past the pain and flashing her a thumbs up as she pushed her dick to the base! 

There was a soft and wet  _ slapping _ sound as her massive melon-sized balls pushed into Jaune's neck slapping against his flesh making him grunt as Blake finally! Succeed in pumping her dick all the way down his mouth! 

Forcing her cock to the base of Jaune's delectable throat pussy as she let out a deep groan. As she finally got her dick to the base! Pumping her balls to the front of Jaune's throat as she let out a grunt.

"Fuck that was good," Blake said as she enjoyed the feeling of Jaune's how and wet mouth latching down onto her dick. 

Making her cock pulse and  _ twitch _ deep in his mouth his head fully against her thankfully shaved crotch as Blake sighed groaning in bliss as she felt her dick wrapped in the hot and wet love tunnel that was Jaune's throat.

"Fuck babe your mouth feels so good on my cock! I'm going to make sure that you can get a nice taste of my dick. I want you to  _ savor _ the feeling of my cock in you." Blake said as Jaune let out a whimper her knew that on the few times Blake really decided to  _ break _ his throat Jaune had been in pain for some time and Jaune was not looking forward to being fucked like that so early into his trip!

_ I can't clap with my jaw off! _ Jaune thought as Blake sighed a deep mournful sigh like she was about to do something that she really,  _ really _ did not want to do as she took a deep breath and took her hands and began to  _ push _ Jaune's head off of her dick.

Jaune froze as Blake was indeed not pushing his head further into the base of her dick but pushing him off of it instead?

_ What? _ Jaune thought as Blake slowly reluctantly pushed Jaune's head off of her dick pushing his head off her cock grunting and whimpering in pleasure as she took her lover off of her cock. 

Jaune gasped as his mouth as finally free of the monster futa faunus cock that had been so earlier painfully stretching out his mouth as Blake took a deep breath.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jaune asked a pit of pain on his face, he did not know what he did wrong and he wanted Blake to know that he  _ did _ try to please her dick and-

"No babe you were perfect," Blake said cupping his cheek smiling down as Jaune whimpered. 

"But why did you stop before you came?"

"Besides that fact that  _ you _ did?" Blake smirked Jaune whimpered is clit had cum during the penetration not even touched but had already spilled a small load on the bedsheets. Jaune whimpered as Blake took her foot and  _ pressed _ near the head of his clit making him whimper as-

"Please, I didn't mean to-"

"Jaune don't worry. We are on vacation and I was not trying to  _ train _ you. You won't get the cage over this." Blake said sidelining his fears as Jaune let out a low grown of pleasure as-

"Thank you-"

"But I'm still gonna fuck your ass," Blake said as Jaune blinked owlishly. 

"What?" Jaune asked but before he could respond Blake pushed him down forcing Jaune onto his back as she pounced! 

Blake pinned him to the bed her dick angeling right into his tight still  _ virgin _ tight pucker, her monster dick began to aim down to his ass as-

"Balke! Wait I-" Jaune did not get a chance to finish that sentence as Blake  _ plunged _ her cock right into his ass!

Jaune let out a  _ squeal _ of pleasure as Blake's massive dick plunged into his ass! Jaune screamed in pain and pleasure as Blake shoved her now thankfully lubed up with his own saliva right into his tight puckered ass!

Jaune let out a  _ yelp _ of pleasure as she plunged her dick deep into Jaune's tight ass!

Jaune let out a scream of pleasure as Blake's dick slammed down deep into his ass. Her thick bulbous head pounded into his prostate! 

The meer entrance of her dick stretching out his ass making it into her own new personal cock sock made Jaune cum, his clit hardened again and spit out a thin line of male clit juice as Jaune gasped.

"Ah! Blake!"

"There you go, just relax! Focus on enjoying yourself, you won't get punished  _ today. _ " Blake said grinning like a wolf despite not being a dog faunus as she felt her dick  _ gripped _ by Jaune's tight ass. Blake let out a moan of pleasure! 

Jaune let out a squeal as his tight ass was pulled apart! Jaune felt Blake's barbs  _ slicing _ open his ass his aura flashing flaring to protect him as her barbs that while they did not really harm him they just tended to hurt a  _ lot _ . 

_ Just grit your teeth! _ Jaune thought as Blake plunged into his ass in one solid thrust! Making Jaune's eyes roll into the top of his head as Blake pounded him!

"Fuck your ass is so tight! I don't know how you always keep your ass like this but I fucking love it!" Blake hissed as she felt it! Her knot slid into the softback of Jaune's bubbly ass. Her thick knot pushed into his ass making him groan and whimper as the thick melon-sized knot bumped his soft and plump boi pussy. 

His soft and doughy ass welcomed it making Jaune's body shiver in pleasure as Blake growled. 

"There you go just take my dick, grip my sides and try to hold on. Because I'm going to start to move ok?" Blake asked as Jaune nodded gripping Blake's soft side as she smiled.

"Love you, babe," Blake said kissing Jaune on top of his head before she took her dick half out of his ass! Jaune let out a  _ shriek _ of pain as her dick was ripped half out of his ass!

"Blake?!" Jaune gasped as his ass  _ shook _ . His fat bubbly booty jiggled as Blake took her dick out of it in solid motion! Half of her dick slid out before-

"Here I cum!" She hissed as she began to pound Jaune's ass! Jaune let out a shrill  _ scream _ of pleasure as her dick hammered into his prostate! Her massive seventeen-inch wrist-thick battering ram hammered in and out of his ass!

Every time she plowed deep into him she made his clit spurt out as it sprayed everywhere!

Jaune's near useless clit shook and flopped around as it was being stimulated within even being touched!

"Blake! IT feels too good!"

"I know! I Fuck! Your ass is gripping on my dick so hard right now! I'm going to burst." She said as she felt her dick  _ melting _ into Jaune's soft ass! Jaune let out a scream of pleasure as her barbs began to  _ dig _ into his ass making him shudder. 

Jaune felt her barbs scrape in and out of him making him shudder in pleasure out of it! Jaune felt her thick knot smacking on and off his ass. The hard wet  _ smacking _ of flesh on flesh filled the air as the sound of groaning wood filled the air as Jaune gasped! He felt his body shaking his entire body felt like it was on fire. 

The bed creaked and groaned as she pounded Jaune into the bed! The bed shook and rattled as it began to shiver. Jaune felt his body shake in pleasure as he felt his ass ripped in two! 

Jaune's clit came again and again as he pounded into him her cock hammering deep into him as-

"AIE! Blake?!" Jaune shouted as he felt her knot  _ slip _ into his ass! Jaune let out a shriek as Blake's melon-sized knot slammed into her. She forced her knot into his ass making him squeal! Jaune felt his ass pulled apart as her knot pushed deep into him stretching his already virgin tight ass pulled to the limit! 

Jaune's ass was pulled in three as he was ripped in half! Jaune felt his ass stretch to the limit accommodated them, linking them together as Blake finally got them to be linked with her dick.

"Blake?! You are tearing me apart!"

"I know that babe! But fuck hold on! I can't hold on much longer! I'm going to cum!" Blake said as Jaune whimpered Blake's already frantic thrusting became even harder as she began to pound and pound him again! Jaune squealed in pain and pleasure as she slammed in and out of him, her knot linking him into her dick, her dick plowing into him like a steam piston her cock slamming home making the harsh and wet smacking sounds of flesh on flesh filled the air as-

"Fuck!" Blake grunted her dick let go as soon as she felt it! Jaune's hot wet vice-like ass gripped her dick, his boi pussy  _ pulled _ her in deeper and deeper making Blake groan and whimper in pleasure as his ass gripped down to her cock making her scream as-

"Fuck! Here I cum!" Jaune heard Blake shouted as she came! Her dick  _ exploded into _ him! Jaune screamed as a volcano of cum burst into his ass! Jaune shirked as Blake came her dick pumping him like a volcano almost a thick gallon of cum was forcibly and rather quickly pumped deep into his ass. 

Jaune screamed as his guts began to bloat a massive bulge appeared in his guts as he groaned. 

His clit cumming spraying all over the bed as-

"You see? Fuck! That is why you need training. You need to learn to cum  _ with _ me, not before me." Blake smirked Jaune was too far gone to know what she was saying his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His blue eyes rolled into the back of his head as he let out a low whimper and- 

"But don't worry you don't have to worry about training for now. You just have to focus on feeling good yourself ok? You got this babe I love you.' 

"I love you too," Jaune said as both lovers kiss Blake's abs lightly creamed by clit juice and Jaune's belly pumped with at least a thick gallon of futa cum as-

"Now that this is done you ready for round _two?"_ Blake asked as she licked her lips...

  
  



	2. Sea Side Slam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and his new mother in law bond, several new groups are established in Menagerie and as it turns out maybe Kali had a thing when it came down to fighting the ocean and when Jaune gets a bit too close to the ocean he learns to fear its wrath...

"Jaune! Get up! We need to go out today!" Blake said the faunus futa looked at her boyfriend who was still sore from the sex they had last night.

"Blake it is early... can we just sleep for a bit?" Jaune whimpered his ass still felt like it had been ripped in two. Blake's seventeen-inch dick had never gone easy on him and even now when Blake was being  _ gentle _ Blake was still able to make Jaune scream. 

"We can sleep later now come on. I want to get a head start out there."

_ Before the rest of the island gets up. _ Blake thought as she looked at the thick feminine pale ass cheeks of Jaune. Jaune like normal slept sleeping face down keeping that fat pale ass up wide in the air. Blake always had to take a deep breath when she had to look at that thick pale booty making her dick grow in length every time she saw it. 

_ That is an ass that I am going to break in one day.  _ Blake thought as Jaune shook his ass, Jaune whimpered willing trying to entice his girlfriend to spend the day spooning with him instead of walking around.

"Blake...I want to stay in bed." 

"You can do that later now come on," Blake said as she walked over to him. Blake licked her lips as she wanted to do nothing more than jam her dick in as deep as possible. She knew that she could not just fuck him raw. 

Jaune had to be taken care of for the time that he was in Menagerie. Not that Jaune was not going to be fucked raw in his time on the island. Jaune was going to get his ass blown apart in the few months he and Blake would be here. 

Blake sighed as she crawled into bed next to him, she licked his ears as she purred.

"If you don't get out of bed soon I'm going to find something nice cold hard and  _ tight _ to put on that clit of yours for the rest of our trip." Blake blinked as the gush of air rushed past her. Jaune was already up and half-dressed by the time she even blinked. 

Jaune was up and half-dressed already pulling up his light pale stockings as he pulled up the stockings and gulping. Jaune was already pulling up his panties and G string thong as Jaune quickly dressed himself.

Jaune was half-dressed by the time Blake's foot touched the floor. The futa giggled as she sighed. 

"You are so easy to use you know? I'm not even that serious about locking your clit up  _ this _ early in the trip. I can't just punish you without reason now can I?" Blake asked as Jaune whimpered his clit despite the threat of confinement in her  _ tight _ really too tight golden cage called a  _ Jauney lock _ was in her bag. 

Jaune was fully dressed in under five minutes and Blake and Jaune were able to leave the room before the sun was half up in the sky. Jaune and Blake left the room hand in hand. The six and a half futa holding the hand of her five-five femboi boyfriend. 

"Come on, let's get the hell out of here before my mom gets up and makes breakfast."

"What? Why don't you want to eat your mom's breakfast? Is it not good?"

"No it's delicious but I don't want to deal with her and... well she's still getting used to you..." Blake said as Jaune paused, he knew that Kali did not like him and he desperately wanted her to. 

"Your mom still does not like me does she?" Jaune asked his smile fading as Blake paused taking her time to rub the top of his head.

"Hey, it's not like that ok? She loves you... I... well maybe she doesn't love you but I know that somehow deep down she's just worried ok?" Blake asked as Jaune paused his wide blue eyes widened as he paused.

"Worried? what is sh worried about?" 

"That... she is worried that you being here might make her marriage a bit hard?" Blake said as Jaune blinked he had no idea what she was doing but she had to tell Jaune that her mom did not hate him!

_ And that she thinks that you are trying to take her wife from him. And make her lose the single most important person beside me in her life. _

Blake thought wincing as Jaune smiled gripping her hand tighter as the two walked through the house. 

He knew that sooner or later he was going to win over his mother in law and there was nothing that anything or anyone could do to stop him! Jaune smiled as Blake kissed him. She put a soft kiss on the top of his forehead as she gave him a wink.

"She is going to come around one day. Trust me she'll find a way to see the good in you ok?" Blake said knowing that there thick boi friend was going to win her mother over and that Jaune just had to wait for that to happen!

"You really think?"

"I know that ok? So just wait a bit." Blake said as- There was a ringing sound as her scroll rang. Blake paused as she looked down her scroll rang as she narrowed her eyes.

"What the hell? Mom's calling me?" Blake asked as it turned out Kali was not only awake but calling her from somewhere and asking Blake to come to her? 

"I... I have to go..." Blake said as she read her text. 

"Go? What about what me and you were going to do?" Jaune asked frowning as much as he did want to go back to bed he would rather always be with her than staying alone. 

Blake smiled as she rubbed her lover's head.

"I'll be back soon and don't worry I know that mom is coming around.' 

\----

"Jaune Arc has to die!" Kali said as she looked at the coalition of milfs against dummy thick humans. Otherwise known as Commodities. Kali was the head of the coalition as she prepared to assassinate her son in law. 

_ I'm sorry Blake, I know that you love Jaune but I won't let someone take my wife from me! I'll make sure that Jaune is taken out quick and clean! I'll make sure that I only torture him just a second! A bit of burning his skin and taking off that stupid dummy thick bubbly but of his! I'll make it humane you'll see! _ Kali thought as-

"Kali! We can't keep letting that human walk free on our island! Have you heard his ass cheeks clapping!? I can barely keep my wife from looking at him!" A futa with ram horns and pale skin said. stamping her foot on the floor as the small collection of around two dozen faunus future in the underdog basement said as Kali sighed.

'Look. I know that but we have to do this correctly! We can't just kill Jaune we have to make sure that his death looks natural ok?" 

"So how natural are we talking?" A shark futa asked, looking up at kali as she sighed.

"Well, I was thinking we snip him from behind. Preferably in public what do you think?"

"You think  _ that _ is natural?" A bird faunus futa asked her blue eyes wide as-

"Mom!" A voice asked as the wolf faunus futa who owned the house paused as her son called her.

"Yes, dear? What can mommy do for you? Sorry, Kali! He gets lonely!"

"Oh, it's ok! I remember when Blake was like that! so cute!"

"What is it, sweetie!"

"Dad says you have to come out of the basement!"

"What? Tell your father I am busy! My husband also gets lonely!"

"He says to stop your little murder cult! He said that if you plan the murder beforehand it's pre... pre-med... _premedicated!"_

"Premeditated dear!" Kali said smiling as the boy paused.

"Yeah! That word! He said that! So it's bad right?" The boy asked as his mom squealed.

"Oh! My baby is learning his big words already! I love you, sweetie!"

"I love you too mom! But please come up! Dad says he can't bail you out of jail again!"

"Tell your father that I won't let me get cucked by that fucking slut of a boi!"

"Dad says you don't know what you are talking about!"

" You tell him that he is going into chastity if he keeps that up!"

"He says that he loves you more than anything and he can't suck you off in prison! What is he going to suck?"

"Nothing! Nothing dear!" She said as the shark faunus groaned.

"Why did we have to have the meeting here of all places?"

"Because Laura was kind enough to invite us! And her chicken dip is to die for!" Kali said as he took a bite!

\----

"Ok! We have all come to an agreement! Blake Belladonna _must_ be cucked!" Sienna shouted as the first annual Make Blake into a cuck to fuck her dummy thicc boi friend meeting or Mabafctd came into effect. 

"I would like to petition for a better acronym for our group!" Illia said as she raised her hand.

"Also! I don't really want to cuck Blake but I just want to show her that a faunus is better than a human."

"Illia! That is  _ racist! _ We are not racist here! We just know that Jaune Arc has the thickest botty in all of existence and we are going to fuck him untill he can not walk right ok?" Sienna asked as the two dozen futas all gathered in the secret underground basement of Sienna's house as they all nodded to her.

"We are going to take that thick human booty for ourselves! And we are going to make him our own! Now, who has any plans?"

"Oh! What if we lure him out with candy? We get a van and-'

"Bessie."

"My name is not Bessie!"

"Look. I love you, I really do but  _ no _ . We are trying to take him from his lover not go to fucking jail ok?" Sienna asked as the cow futa faunus looked down and pouted her massive jugs swaying as she coughed. 

The cow faunus' massive breast swayed as-

"Mom!"

"Yes, dear! What's wrong?"

"Dad said that you put my fleshlight in the dryer!"

"It was dirty dear!"

"But I can't find it!"

"Just look in the dryer!"

"I! I did! But I can't! And I'm hard!"

"Well, then just masturbate!"

"But! I don't want to..."

"Then call your brother!"

"But he's one a date!"

"Then fuck him in front of her to establish dominance! Really!" The cow faunus said as she blushed.

"Sorry, my daughter gets that from her father go on! I'm all ears!" The cow futa said as Sienna sighed. 

"You see!? This is what we need to do!"

"Make our daughters try to cuck the futa dating our sons? That seems kind of fucked up Sienna." A deer futa said taking a bit out of a piece of-

"Sharyl? Are you eating Venison!?"

"Yeah? So?"

"I... well what can I say I eat catfish all day... but! Back to the point! Ideas people! Things that don't get us on a list!"

"We can just rape him till we mind break him!"

"I... you see Illia I  _ like _ where your head is at but did you see his eyes! He's so cute I just want to love him and hug him!" Sienna said as all the futa agreed to blush as Illia paused, stomping the ground.

"Stump dummy thick human. Thinks he is so good because his ass is so thick it makes the walls shake!? I'll show him! I'll get dummy thick to and then Blake is only going to look at me! Just watch you'll see!" 

\-----

"Well... I guess I am all alone..." Jaune said as he looked at a bowl of fruit. Jaune pushed a donut back and forth as he sighed. He had no idea of how he was going to spend a day without Blake. He really didn't know anybody here and with Kali not liking him Jaune did not know what to do.

"I guess I get to be alone all day... with no one to talk to or do anything with," Jaune said as he felt his head hit the thick marble of the counted as s shadow moved behind him.

"You are not alone if you are with me are you?" Jaune turned as-

"Ghina?" Jaune asked as Kali's wife the massive faunus that was built like a sheet of muscle with a touch of feminity appeared. She was taller than Kali near seven feet her arms where bugling biceps her chest not as big as Kali's but sill barley D's swung in her face. 

Jaune blushed as he looked away, Ghina walked in her usual thick fur robes as she smiled.

"Blake left you all alone here today? That does not seem like her. Why did she do that?" Ghina asked picking up an orange and eating it. She smiled down at her future son in law. Ghina unlike Kali seemed to like Jaune and had no problems with him living with them. 

"She said Kali called her out to meet up... I don't know why but she left me here alone so...yeah." Jaune said as Ghina pauses most males could not hide emotions from futa but Jaune was  _ especially _ bad. She saw the hurt on his face and sighed.

"Jaune look... I know that you might not know this but Kali does not hate you ok? She is just...' Ghina paused as she looked for the right words.

"Shy?"

"No, she's stupid.' Ghina just said as Jaune paused.

"What?" 

"My wife... she's a nice person... but she's about as smart as a sack of bricks left out in the sun."

"That... that is not a very nice thing to say about your wife."

"Oh trust me I know it. I love her with all my heart but I would be a fool if I did not know that she has gotten into staring contest with fish that look at her the wrong way."

"She what?"

"She thinks that the coy in our coy pond wants to take her booty from her and so she stares them down after she twerks at the ocean every morning."

"Wait why does she twerk at the ocean.'

"To assert dominance over it."

"That... that does not make any sense."

"No. No, it does not... but since you are alone how about some mother-son in-law bonding?" Ghina sked as Jaune perked up.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I know something that we can do together that will be great!"

"Oh! What's that!?" 

"Simple! The most bonding a mom and son cand do! We lift weights!" Ghina said smiling down to Jaune as be blinked up at her owlishly.

\-----

"So! Tell me Jaune have you ever hit the rack before?" Ghina asked as she led Jaune into the weight room. The small femboy son in law of hers looked up eyes sparkling his thick ass cheeks that were an  _ easy _ rival for Kali's clapped a bit as he walked. Filling the air with the soft thick clapping sounds of flesh slapping flesh as he walked. 

_ Smack! Smack! _ Jaune walked forward his ass cheeks clapping as Ghina fought down an erection as she pinched her arm.

_ Easy there, girl. You don't need to be up yet. He's your son in law, not your wife. _ Ghina thought as she walked forward. She walked forward not thinking about the thick clapping globular ass cheeks of her son in law that where barley contained in a baggy pair of sweat pants. 

"Jaune do you really want to work out in sweats? It's not good for you, you know?'

"Oh, I don't work out in them. I just wear them to the gym really. I change out of them to work out." Jaune said flashing Ghina his brightest smile. 

Ghina smiled back it was hard  _ not _ to smile at Jaune he was practically brimming with happiness and Ghina found it hard not to smile back just as hard to him!

_ If only I was thirty years younger and single. I would have done things to you that you could never even think of. _ She thought as she and Jaune walked into the Belladonna family gym. The gym was much like an ordinary gym but just in a house. 

There were several weight wracks, and machines that were put together to make it as easy as possible to do weights. Jaune saw dozens upon dozens of machines laid out as he smiled.

"I work out a lot actually! Blake makes me do work out for my training. She's really helpful with it." Jaune said as he walked to the closest machine. Jaune walked to the machine and smiled as Ghina walked behind him. Looking at the press machine and sighing. 

"Ok Jaune tell me, how long do you work out and how much can you press?" Ghina asked as Jaune blushed he did not like showing off his strength but that was something he would have ot face one day.

"I... I can't push that much." Jaune said as Ghina smiled petting his head as she gave him a knowing smile.

"That's ok. I'm sure you can do a lot for a male. How about you show me and I can work with you on it ok?" Ghina asked as Jaune nodded. He set the bars on the machine for sixty pounds. Not a lot but it was around the upper limit that Jaune could do. 

"That's the limit... I'm sorry if it's not great."

"That is fine Jaune, that is about what I would expect of a male. Why don't you do about twenty reps of that while I match you on my machine ok?" Ghina asked as Jaune smiled nodding glad that his mother in law was so generous. 

"Thank! I will!" Jaune said as Ghina sat down she had almost changed into her workout outfit. Hers was a gift from Kali. Tight blue spandex that gripped every last inch of her thick body. Her massive D cup chests pushed out, her legs massive and powerful bulged and the thick outline of almost a foot and a half of solid soft cock was perfectly outlined in her thin blue fabric as she sat down. 

Ghina huffed her massive arms flexed she could snap a tree trunk in her biceps and she was insanely proud of what she had accomplished in her time. Ghina put her weights to two hundred and twenty. An easy amount for her to do but far out of Jaune's reach.

"Tell me when you are ready Jaune. Workouts are better with each other acting like one." Ghina said smiling as Jaune nodded.

"Ok! I'll do my best!" Jaune said as he began to bench press. Jaune began to press up his weights whimpering as even now at the average setting for him it was a struggle to put the weight past a bit up from the start!

Jaune gasped his arms shook quivering with strain as he groaned. Jaune gasped as his arms shook sweat forming on his brow as Jaune pushed up on the bars and whimpered in pain.

"AH! This is a bit painful!" Jaune said as he pushed up on the machine. Ghina smirked at her as she sighed. She pushed up on the machine as she grunted. 

She pushed up on the machine making it so that the machine groaned. She pressed up on the machine allowing it to push up as she sighed.  Her massive breasts pushed up in her fabric the near unitard like a piece of clothing began to press down onto her perfectly round chest shaking up and down as she pushed up. She let out a low grunt of exertion as her chest shimmered.  Sweat began to glisten on her breasts falling down showing off her nipples that pressed up against her body. Her nipples pierced the opening parts of her unitard as she grunted. Every time she pushed up on the machine her breasts jiggled, Ghina refused to wear a bra most days.

She liked it when she was open and free. She loved it when she let her chest fall free and  _ bounce _ around. She knew that her chest was teasing most of the men and futa on the island. She was a faithful wife and she would never consider cheating. She loved Kali and she was going to be with her until the end of times. 

But... she still was able to show off and enjoy teasing others in the city. She loved how she was able to get a stare from any man or futa in the town when she strutted her stuff. 

"Fifteen, sixteen, _seventeen!"_ Ghina grunted as she knew she was getting closer and closer. She was getting close to finishing her sweat and other bodily fluids that flowed off her. 

"Twelve! Thirteen! _Fourteen_!" Jaune gasped panting and moaning the small fem boi was a mess his body sweating and his forehead so drenched that Ghina did not know if he was going to stay on the machine let alone be able to continue to work out. 

"Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty!" Ghina finished her set as she grunted. She put down her weights to turn to Jaune as-

"Sixteen! Seven... teen!" Jaune grunted as Ghina smirked stepping up as she wiped her face. Her head was thick with a thin layer of swear as she went to encourage Jaune.

"There you go! Keep it up! You can do it! Just three more!" She said as Jaune nodded before he pushed out the last three sets!

"Twenty!" Jaune gasped half falling out of the machine his arms trembling as Ghina shook her head. Patting him on the back of his head.

_ Silky. _ She thought as Jaune's silky hair was pushed up on her hand as he gasped.

"I! I did it"! Jaune said as she grinned down at him.

"Yes, you did. Good job!" She said as she let Jaune stand before pulling her son in law for a hug.

"I'm proud of you Jaune," Ghina said before regretting everything. She pulled Jaune into her waist allowing her massive dick to press right against Jaune's face. Jaune got a face full of soft futa dick that he ignored. Months of teasing with Blake and having his face fucked into oblivion was more than enough to make Jaune not notice big dicks in his face.

Even if the fabric was so thing that Jaune felt every last bit of thick brimming skin as she pressed her dick to his panting open mouth that breathed sweetly and raggedly on her dick head.

_ Dear goddess I'm going to fuck his face so hard he passes out. _ Ghina thought as he dick spurred to life. Her barbs began to poke out poking Jaune in his soft neck as his soft, of so soft and probably wet and tich mouth breathed down on her dick.' Ghina felt the hairs rise on the back of her head as she gulped. 

She felt her hands fall to the back on Jaune's head the plump femboi still dressed in his baggy sweats fully unaware as her massive hands acting almost on instinct gripped the back of his head. Pulling him into her dick. Lightly smearing her cock into his face making Ghina whimper as Jaune's hot wet breath breathed on her dick and-

"AH!" Ghina snapped out of it. Her eyes blinking wildly as she pushed back! She pushed back against Jaune's body shoving him away as she gasped!

_ What are you thinking!? You are married! You have a wife and he is dating your daughter! What are you thinking!? _ Ghina thought as-

"Miss Ghina!? Did... did I do something?" Jaune aksed blue eyes watering as Ghina felt like she had kicked a small puppy. Ghina gulped as she backed up. Ghina shook her head as she went to apologize to him instantly.

"AH! You did nothing! I... I was just shocked by... something." Ghina said shopping Jaune did not see her dick  _ throbbing _ in her unitard.

_ Down dammit! _ She thought as her dick pressed into the soft slim fabric of her clothing. The monster outline of her dick began to push out as she gulped. 

"I! So Jaune how about we do some leg presses!? We can do that to get our minds off and things and our dicks soft."

"Soft dicks?"

"Nothing!" Ghina said as Jaune nodded happily as-

"Let me put on my regular work out clothes ok?" He asked taking off his sweats and-

"Dear goddess. That is not possible." Ghina thought as she saw the massive ass of Jaune. She saw the twin massive cheeks that really until now she did not see in any light but now? Seeing the twin cheeks pressed into a thin black pair of spats with the word-

"Boop?" Ghina aksed as the word  _ boop _ was written in bright pink letters as Jaune smiled.

"AH! Boop! That's my friends Nora's catchphrase! She says it a lot you know? She's great! One of the best teammates ever!" Jaune said as he skipped to the machine the massive pale globes that pressed into the fabric allowing Ghina to see the slim black outline of what had to be a G string thong on him. 

Ghina saw the slim black panties that were pressed into this thic cheeks, she saw the outline of them pressing as the spats  _ fought _ tooth and nail to keep the twin cheeks contained. 

The losing battle was not going to end well as Jaune took the final steps to the machine as-

"Jaune... what are you wearing?" Ghina asked seeing the thin black lacey stocking that covered Jaune's legs making him have an impossibly feminine look to him. Jaune looked more feminine than even her own wife. 

_ Not even Kali can match that ass and those legs?! Those should not be legal! _

"Oh, this? Well, they are what Blake has me wear. She says they help me move!" Jaune said as Ghina nodded dumbly.

"Right... makes you move better I can see that," Ghina said as Jaune sat on the machine and-

_ tick! _ Ghina watched in shock as-

"Jaune!? That's over three hundred pounds!" Ghina shouted as Jaune smirked. He put well over the maximum pounds of weight on the machine as Ghina paused.

"Jaune? Are you sure that this is right? That is a lot of weight there." Ghina said as Jaune smirked.

"Well, that's what  _ you _ think. This is nothing to me watch!" Jaune said as she cracked his knuckles and putting his feet to the base of the machine and  _ pushed. _

\-----

"Blake?"

"Mom..." Blake said as she and her mom looked at the other. Both cat faunus looked at the other not sure what to say. 

Blake had been  _ looking _ for her mom all day. And not able to find her. Kali had been trying to plot on ways to kill her boyfriend in a  _ humane _ way that is before she had been brought back to her home. 

"Where were you!? I have been looking for you all day! I was in the damn heat all day looking for you!" Blake said as Kali paused she gulped as she let out a low laugh.

"Oh, you know me! I was just around... I was just out!"

"Mom I was  _ hot _ . I had to ignore Jaune for a full day! I didn't want to miss skipping a date with him!"

"Oh, Blake you know that you miss  _ one _ date with your male! Not like he's going to die from an unfortunate accident soon you know?"

"What was that?" Blake asked as Kali paused a small line of sweat running down her face as she scratched the back of her head.

"Oh, nothing! Now let's find your mom or well your other mother and your boyfriend and-

"AHHH! Jaune!" A voice called out as Kali and Blake paused.

"What was that?" Blake asked as-

"Ghina! That's too much! You are going to break me in two!" 

"Jaune!?" Blake asked as she and her mom sprinted. It was not long before they heard it the hars grunts and moans of Jaune and Ghina led them to the outside of the weight room. Both futas pushed their heads to the door using all set of their ears to hear. 

"Jaune! This is too much! It's too tight! I'm going to tear in two!"

"I! I know it's a lot! You put too much in for me to take!"

"Jaune!?" Blake hissed as her face went blank the sounds the grunts the moaning of names...

"He's... no... not my Jaune..." Blake said as tears fell from her face.

"That homewrecker!" Kali hissed as she balled her fists-

"Jaune! I'm going to! I can't hold it in!"

"Do it! Just push it out! It's ok you lasted long enough! I'm going to be ripped in half if you keep this up anyways!"

"Dammit! Why did you make mine so hard!? I can't even look at Kali after this!" Ghina hissed as-

"I can't," Blake said as she ran, she ran away as Kali pressed her face into the door. Tears of burning age filled her as-

"If that slut thinks I won't fight for my woman! Then he is mistaken! Jaune you fucking slut see a real futa-"

"Cuming!" Ghina shouted as-

_ WHAP! _ Kali was hit by a way of cum. Ghina roared her unitard that Kali had  _ hand _ made for her split in two. Ghina came all over the room. 

"AHH! Ghina?!" Jaune asked falling face down. His spats fully pulled down his fat wide bully ass red as a cherry and-

"Fuck!" Ghina hissed as Kali felt her will shatter and then it  _ broke _ . 

\-----

"I am _so_ sorry Jaune! I don't know what came over me!" Ghina said as she handed Jaune a towel. This was a disaster! Not only had Jaune managed to out pres sher by over a hundred pounds she came! 

The sight of his fat ass pressing into the machine her own unitard rubbing it silky surface on her cock made her exploded! Her dick ripped out of her unitard making Jaune fall over in surprise!

"It's ok, it happens!" Jaune gasped as he got rid of most of the cum on him! Jaune was still tired after the workout and when Ghina came over him he  _ really _ needed to wash off his face. Jaune sighed as the futa finished cleaning his head. 

She was able to clean his head and her crotch her monster of a cock finally softening as she shook her head.

"Really Jaune that was my fault. Please don't tell Blake or Kali about this ok?" Ghina asked as she finally got the final bit of her cum off of Jaune's face. The small femboi who had almost cherubic like features smiled up to his future mother-in-law as she rubbed his head.

"Good. There you go, you look better now. So don't go about talking about this ok?'

_ I don't want anyone else to know that I let a male out bench me. _ Ghina thought blushing. She looked down sparing a curious look at Jaune's  _ massive _ legs. As much as Jaune kept them hidden there was no doubt of the sheer raw  _ power _ there was in his legs. 

Jaune's legs were nice and soft on the outside supple and feminine but if you reached up them and got to the upper legs? Jaune's calves were a thing to behold. Jaune had more muscle mass in his upper thigs than Ghina had in her  _ entire _ lower self. 

Jaune's endless workouts of squats presses and really only leg exercises that were meant to give Jaune his perfect supple ass. But had the inadvertent effect of giving Jaune some of the strongest legs in all of the damn world.

_ Blake you no doubt just wanted Jaune to have a better ass. Not that he has any problem with the as that he was born with but it turns out you made a monster instead. _ Ghina thought as Jaune's cheeks clapped a large  _ smack _ of flesh slapping flesh filled the air as his ass cheeks jiggled. 

Ghina let out a deep breath her dick once again growing in her leotard. She licked her lips as she had to fight down the urge to spank Jaune's ass that was just  _ begging _ to be slapped by something long and hard. 

_ If I can resist spanking Kali than I can resist spanking him.  _ Ghina thought as Jaune began to walk out of the room, his cheeks clapping every step of the way.

"Come on Ghina! Let's get some lunch! You coming?"

_ Smack! Smack! _

"Oh don't tempt me Jaune do not tempt me." 

\-----

"You _idiot!_ How could you!? With my mom!? And you! With my boyfriend!?" Blake shouted tears falling from her face. Blake punched the bed her anger flashing she knew that she was losing it but what was her other choice!?

She heard it! She heard Jaune and her mom doing that! Jaune was with her mom!?

"I! I thought I knew them! What is wrong with you!?" Blake yelled fat ugly tears falling from her face as she punched the bed! Blake felt like her heart was breaking in _two!_ Her love! Her lover was cheating on her and now that this was happening!? What was she going to do!?

_ You stupid fucking male! I love you! How could you do this!? With my mom!? I'll kill you! I should never have been so nice to you! When I get my hands on you I am going to make you regret being born! You think I abused your clit and neck now oh you just fucking wait and- _

"Wait... calm down. You are not thinking straight Blake. Think about this for a second... Jaune is cheating on you? With your  _ mom?" _ Blake paused as she knew that when she looked at it logically there was  _ no _ way she heard that right.

"Jaune would never cheat on me. Hell, I don't know if he even  _ knows _ what cheating means." Blake sighed as she unclenched her fists. She counted to twenty and let out a deep breath. Making sure to let out her anger before she said or did anything foolish that she could not take back and might regret later on.

"Jaune would not cheat on me. He will not cheat on me. He did  _ not _ cheat on me with my mother. I know this. I have to go ask him what he did with her. And I have to be blunt. Jaune is my boyfriend I owe it to him to trust him on this." Blake said as she felt an inkling of fear run down her spine. 

Sure she trusted Jaune but otherwise? She just could not help the small ripple of fear than ran down her spine as she left the room. 

"I have to find out the truth."

\----

"Say something why don't you?!" Kali shouted out to the ocean. She  _ screamed _ at her rival the ocean no longer clapped its waves on the shores. Her voice was sore and she felt her legs go wobbly. After she found out that her wife had cheated on her with her future son in law Kali had  _ snapped. _

"Why!? Why are you just staying there!? I told you that I was just cucked! Why don't you do something!? _ME!_ Your  _ arch rival _ just got cucked! What do you think is going to happen now!? Who do you think is up next?!" Kali yelled as the ocean stayed still. She screamed at her rival as it seemed to ignore her cries! 

No waves passed up to the shore the ocean stayed as still as possible not even a ripple of water passed on the shore as Kali fumed. She felt her cheeks heat up as she growled at the stubborn water. 

"Really!? Are you so cowed that you are just going to stand there and take it!? Do you have anything that you care about!? Are you really just going to let this be!?" Kali asked tears falling from her face as life went  _ still.  _ The air stopped the ocean almost froze as Kali tossed her head to the side. Ignoring the unnatural stillness of the air as she hissed. Her tears falling onto the sand and  _ staying _ . The sand did not absorb them as she growled.

"Well just get used to being second then!" Kali shouted walking back completely unaware that for all intents and purposes time had just come to a stop as for once the ocean began to  _ ponder. _

The waves went still as death as there was a massive shadow below the waves. Before the frothing waters began to emerge. The ocean began to tremble as the full force and fury of the deep breath to rise up as the ocean took its _move._

\-----

" _ AHH! Jaune!?" _

_ "Ghina!" _

"Oh. My. Goddess... Jaune I am so  _ sorry." _ Blake said as she bowed her head to Jaune. Jaune blinked as he cocked his head at Blake. Blake had _just_ seen the video form the Gym. She saw the recording and after seeing Jaune and her mother just innocently working out and even _if_ her mom did give Jaune a facial something she intended to have a long talk with her about there was absolutely no infidelity on their part and certainly not Jaune's. And he had done nothing wrong or to deserve her wrath. 

_ I am so stupid! How could I even think Jaune was cheating on _ me!? Blake thought as she wiped some tears from her face as Jaune blinked up to her owlishly her perfect fem boi lover cocked his head as he shining blue eyes looked up to her with concern. 

"What's the matter, babe? Did something happen?" Jaune asked as he frowned. Blake seemed upset for some reason and she looked almost like she was crying? 

_ Why would Blake be crying? _ Jaune thought as Blake coughed she felt like a fool! A complete idiot! Of course, Jaune was not cheating on her with her mom! That would never happen! This was Jaune!

_ What was I thinking!? I know Jaune! I know that he would never cheat on me! Especially with my mom! _

"Jaune I am so sorry! I! I thought something that I should not have and... well I'm sorry... I never meant to hurt you." Blake said the futa had fresh tears in her eyes as Jaune paused. 

"I don't know what you are talking about... however! I am glad that you are feeling better!" Jaune said as Blake and Ghina nodded. Jaune looked around as he saw Blake had put a hand to his face the futa was finally not crying and-

"Jaune... I am  _ sorry _ ." Kali said as even as she saw the end of that recording she knew that in that instance Jaune had not gone to cuck her maybe just maybe Jaune was never going to cuck her in the beginning?

_ Maybe I was wrong about the male? Maybe he is not a bad person? What have I done? _

Kali thought as Jaune smiled. He could tell that his mother-in-law was happy with him or maybe she hated him just a bit less now?

_ I hope that she can find a way to get along with me. _ Jaune thought as Kali took a deep breath. Her deep amber eyes locked onto him as she bowed once.

"Jaune. I am sorry for what I have done. I do not know how to apologize more but I am sorry." Kail said as Jaune smiled he reached out and did what he did whenever Blake was feeling bad and rubbed the top of her head. 

Apparently, it was like mother like daughter and Kali cooed into his hand. Jaune felt her body shake as she allowed him to rub her head. Her smooth silky cat ears pushed into his hand as Jaune smile.

"Jaune... tomorrow would you like to come with me to the beach? I know of something that we can do as a bonding time." Kali said as Jaune gasped.

"Yes! I would love to bond with you! I'll be ready before dawn!"

"Splendid! I know that we will get along just fine!" Kali said as Jaune grinned. 

\-----

Later that night Jaune was looking up in the ceiling. Blake was cuddling on top of him. Jaune felt the last vestiges of Blake's pussy juices falling on his dick. It was a rare time when Blake let Jaune inside of her. Blake was fair but she was much better and much more prone to penetrating than being the one being penetrated. 

Blake rarely if ever let Jaune inside of her and when she did she  _ always _ rode Jaune.  Blake was always on top during sex either when she was plowing his tight ass from the front in a mating press or when she felt like showing him a  _ bit _ more tenderness and fucked his body missionary to show off just how much she cared for him.  But when she  _ did _ decide to let Jaune inside of her she was the dominant one. She was the one to set the pace riding Jaune to the point that he was screaming for mercy as her  _ tight _ futa cunt acted almost like a guillotine on her dick making him cry out in pain and pleasure as she bounced up on his dick like her life depended on it. 

As Blake pureed on top of Jaune her eyes shut in a blissful sleep. Her twin black cat ears that Jaune  _ loved _ to pet twitched up into her head as she smiled down to him in her sleep.  As Jaune watched her rest he took a deep sigh as he gulped. Jaune wanted to pet her ears again but he knew that if she woke up in her sleep with him rubbing her ears she would take out all her embarrassment on his ass.  Jaune pressed back making sure to push his hands delicately on her head as he pushed off her body. Jaune saw her body tense as Jaune pulled out of her pussy.  Jaune felt his body shake as her impossibly tight futa cunt  _ gripped _ down on his clit. Not willing to let him go so easily. Blake's eyes scrunched up not knowing why Jaune was pulling out of her. 

Her hands gripped his shoulders not wanting for her lover and more importantly her source of warmth. Blake like most cat's don't call her a cat frowned as Jaune slid out from under here. 

"Sorry. I'll be right back." Jaune said as he slid out from under Blake and made his way to the open beaches. As Jaune slid out he knew that he had to practice!

"Kali wants me to get better and I have to practice if I want to get better!" Jaune said as she left the room to clap at the waves. 

\-----

_ Smack! Smack! _ Jaune twerked for one of the rare times as he clapped his ass at the ocean. Jaune smiled as he looked back to the ocean not knowing why Kali did this but he did know that it was  _ not _ normal for the damned water to rise up behind him. 

Jaune looked back as he saw the massive form of something rise up as Jaune looked back he saw something that he did not quite know what to say.

Jaune saw what could only be a human? A humanoid figure rose out of the water and look down at him. Jaune stared up as what looked like a massive futa made out of the sea itself rose out to gaze down at him as it smiled. 

**"Hello, little one."** The  _ thing _ said as Jaune balked. He looked up at the monster that was standing before him. Jaune blinked once, twice as he looked up to what could only be described as a woman... Jaune looked up at a woman that was over four stories tall.

The  _ thing _ was in the vague form of a futa in one was taller than most houses and absolutely  _ stacked.’ _

Her chest was twin pairs of frothing water with thick coral nipples, she had curves on top of curves that  _ flowed _ with the ocean currents. And somehow had a massive dick the size of a fucking city bus that flopped down completely flaccid as she smiled down at Jaune with an ethereal smile. 

She was made of what could only be called the ocean itself. The ocean woman looked down at Jaune his thick male booty still in the middle of a half clap. His thick voluptuous ass cheeks wiggled in his spats as-

"What are you?"

**"I am the ocean little one. And I regret too in front you that I must** **_end_ ** **you."** The monster said as Jaune felt his legs shake.

"E-end me? What do you mean end me?" Jaune asked as the ocean looked down at him. It did not like what it was looking as it's massive deep ocean blue eyes glared down at him. 

"You want to end me?" Jaune asked as the thing nodded.

**"Of course I want to end you. I have to end you for the future of me and my own."** The monster let out a deep sepulchral voice her tone resonated like a thousand chimes deep underwater as Jaune shook. He looked up to her as he gulped.

"I-I don't know what you want but if I can leave I can just go?" Jaune looked up at the monster as it shook its head. The monster looked down at Jaune as she shook her head. 

**"I am sorry Jaune but I am sorry. I have to do this."** The monster said as it raised its hand over its head. 

"Wait! Are you just going to kill me!?"

**"Yes. I am just going to kill you. Do you want to beg for your life? If you do I will not hold it against you."**

The monster looked down at Jaune as it raised its hand to crush him in one blow. Jaune saw the massive black shadow pass over him as it smiled over him. 

**"I hope that you have better luck in your next life Jaune. Please let the goddess blessings go with you."**

The monster smiled down at Jaune as-

"Wait!"

**"Have you decided to beg for death?"**

"No! I mean! Yes!?"

**"Do you want to die in another way? I can do this peacefully if you will."**

"I! I want a challenge!" Jaune shouted as the monster paused. 

**"What was that?"**

"I want a challenge!" 

**"What was that? You want a challenge?"**

"Yes! A challenge!?"

**"What kind of challenge?"**

"I! I don't know! I just want a fair fight!"

**"Ok. Tell me what can you do?"**

"I can twerk?" Jaune asked the monster as it paused. Jaune looked up at the monster that despite everything it had a massive ass. It looked like a futa? 

It had the chest of one but the size of a house and she had an ass that could literally could be the foundations of one. The thing also had a massive outline of a dick that was hanging down and Jaune knew that he had to  _ fight. _

Jaune looked up as the monster paused. 

**"Did you... did you just say** **_twerking_ ** **?"** The thing asked a tone of incredulity in its voice as Jaune nodded. 

"Yes? Would you like to fight me in twerking?" Jaune asked as the monster looked down at him pondering his request as it scratched its head. 

**_"Who_ ** **told you that this was the preferred way of settling debts? Who told you of the ancient settling of twerking?"** The monster asked as Jaune nodded once. Jaune blinked three times up at it as he dumbly shook his head. 

"Yes? I want to fight you in a twerking contest?" Jaune asked as the monster grinned. 

**"Yes. I am bound to take you on your offer."** Jaune blinked three times as the monster began to turn. Jaune saw that massive thick see-through dick flop in the air as it began to leak thick pre-cum? The monster put its hands together as it winked back to Jaune. 

**"Are you ready to fight?"** It asked as Jaune nodded he turned to face it as two asses one the size of a small house and with the  _ literal _ power of the ocean behind it faced off with what might have been the most  _ perfect _ ass in all of human history. 

Jaune's ass stood firm in the small bit of spandex that held it together. He took a deep breath as he knew that he was going to be twerking for his life. Jaune took a deep breath. 

**"Tell me when you are ready young one. I will not go first. That is very unsportsmanlike."** The monster bowed to Jaune, he saw it smile down at him. Eyes that shimmered and shook like the moon looked down to him as Jaune took in a deep breath. 

"I... I am ready when you are." 

**"Good. Now let's see what you have. On one, two...** **_three_ ** **. Drop it likes it hot."** The monster said as Jaune took a deep breathtaking it in as he began to drop his ass.

_ WHAP! _ Jaune felt his eardrums pop! Blood shot out of his mouth as the sheer shock wave of the twin massive ass cheeks clapping filled the air! The massive twin cheeks clapped so hard it was much more akin to a sonic boom than anything else. 

"AHH!" Jaune screamed in pain his own ass cheeks clapping made a loud  _ whap _ that was easily was overpowered by the massive clapping sounds that filled the air.

Jaune grunted in pain as he felt his legs shake by the massive air pressure and the feeling of his teeth almost shattering, he screamed out as he fell forward. Jaune cried out as he forced his ass cheeks to calp back. 

The massive clapping sounds of flesh on flesh slapping flesh filled the air Jaune forced his ass cheeks back, slapping his fat ass against itself the force of air meeting the other creatures water as it grinned.

**"It looks like you want to fight? Good. I never liked it when I lost a full**

**challenge?"** The thing asked as she began to easily overpower Jaune, sure the male might have had the best ass that a male could ask for. He was still just a human, and as a human he was  _ fallible _ as every last one. 

Jaune cried out as he stepped forward Jaune kept his bubbly ass cheeks clapping filling the air with thick slapping sounds of flesh on flesh as the massive overwhelming power of the actual sea overcame him! 

Every time those massive ass cheeks  _ clapped _ Jaune felt his bones shaking. Jaune felt the massive sound of the waves slamming over him as he did his best to grit his teeth and bear it. Jaune felt her cheeks clapping the massive slapping clapping wrapping of the ocean on the shore. 

Jaune knew he was losing from the first time she clapped her massive tsunami cheeks against his. He was facing off against the literal shore itself. The ocean was fighting him, it was slamming down into him like a howling tempest!

_ Fuck me! I can't keep this up! If I don't clap back I am going to die! I can't die! I have to live! I... I don't want to die! _

Jaune gritted his teeth as he doubled down his ass cheeks. Clapping back harder and harder. Making sure that he was fighting back! He used every last bit of his will clapping his thick magnificent ass cheeks to push back against her! 

Jaune did not so much as hear as he  _ felt _ the massive clapping of cheeks onto him. Jaune felt the sea crashing his bones shook, his eye began to roll up into the back of his head as the goddess of the ocean slammed her massive thick magnificent ass cheeks up and down as she grunted. 

Smirking in exertion as she slowly began to  _ break _ her opponent. Sure Jaune was going to put up a good fight but he was not going to win. He had the spirit he had the drive but he was not going to win. 

He was breaking down just like every other human that came before her. She was going to twerk him so hard that he would break down, his bones would shatter and he would soon die from internal blood loss. 

**"Jaune. I do not want to hurt you but... well I** **_do_ ** **want to hurt you I can’t like! But this is fun!"**

The ocean said as she saw the broken bleeding human his ass cheeks still clapping back as hard as humanly possible. She clapped her cheeks hard as she could making minor sonic booms filled the air as the sea  _ raged. _

The waves slammed down into the beach crashing down in great waves to make the massive sounds of clapping ass cheeks. Jaune was breaking blood leaking from his ears and mouth. Jaune's ass clapped back defiantly making sure that even if defeat was impossible Jaune was not going to die without a fight!

"I won't quit!"

**"Good. I know that you have will and... well you know what? Since I am a** **_generous_ ** **goddess. I will not end your life... no... I think I will end the life of your lover in your stead."** The goddess said as Jaune froze.

"What!?"

**"I will kill your lover. The one that you call Blake. I will smother her in my waves and snuff the life out of her soul."**

"You can't do that!" Jaune shouted his eyes rolling into the back of his head. His nose bleeding and his jaw clenched. His fists balled up and-

"I won't let you!"

**"You get to watch little human. You are going to live, but you will be to busy bemoaning your partner to cuck anyone else."**

"What!? I don't know what you mean!? I didn't do that! I don't know what that even is!"

**"Oh, you did it more than you know. You not only tried to cuck my rival but you tried to take my lover! The moon itself from me!? You think that I will ever forgive you for that!? You fool! I am going to make you regret being born! Or well not** **_regret_ ** **I’ll keep you around like what? Some kind of living dildo? Would you like to be my new living dildo for the rest of your life? I think that will be just** **_perfect_ ** **for you."** The goddess said as she slammed down her ass as hard as possible. 

Jaune screamed out in pain the last ass cheek clap pushed him off his feet! He landed face-first down in the dirt he felt the dirt push up into him. Jaune gasped as he tasted dirt in his mouth. Jaune landed hard as the mighty clapping of cheeks filled the air. Jaune felt the waves beat down on him. The cold clapping of cheeks beat him down as his aura flared to nothing. 

Jaune felt his aura leave as he gasped! He felt the tidal waves of the ocean's massive clapping ass beat him down, one after another. Each time the process towered the massive clap of the ass cheeks sent a might  _ smack! _ Out into the world.

Jaune screamed in pain the thoughts of his teeth starting to pop in his skull made him scream out as-

_ I can't die! I can't die! I can't die before Blake! I have to save her! I can't let her die... I love her. _ Jaune thought as tears fell from his face. Jaune's fingers gripped the dirt as he began to rise. Jaune grunted in pain his teeth set. Jaune punched the dirt and began to stand. 

**"What do you think you are going to do now human? Do you plan on resisting me? Do you truly think that you will win?"**

"I am going to beat your ass!" Jaune shouted as he stood up! His aura flashed back his eyes glowed blue as the  _ entirety _ of his ass cheeks glowed a bright and deep teal. Jaune's ass flashed a triple colored moon as he growled. 

"I won't let you win! You will never hurt Blake a day in our lives!"

**"Hah! Big talk form a mortal! let's see what you got!"**

"You will regret every threatening Blake!" Jaune yelled as his ass glowed bright blue as there was a massive  _ clap _ filled the air. 

Jaune's ass cheeks clapped so hard that the sheer  _ force _ of the ass cheeks clapping made the entire ocean's deity  _ shake _ with pain. The thing screamed in pain as the monster screamed. 

The monster howled as Jaune's ass cheeks clapped so hard the very screamed out in pain. The monster howled in pain as Jaune's ass cheeks sonic waves slammed into it!

The monster screamed as it began to shake! Jaune's ass shone so brightly as Jaune's air pressure was supercharged with his own aura! Jaune's ass cheeks as he clapped them at once! 

The massive supercharged air shook as Jaune's clapped back! Jaune shook the air as he clapped back! Jaune slammed his ass cheeks back as he  _ forced _ his ass back! 

The ocean screamed in pain! Jaune's ass was pushing her back as she felt it! Her water was  _ shaking _ his ass cheeks slapped up and down as the ocean howled in pain!

**"What are you doing!? You are going to kill me!"** The ocean shouted as she felt her water  _ boil. _

**"It burns!"** The ocean screamed as she began to boil. Her water boil as Jaune's ass glowed almost like the moon? The ocean saw it in that last moment. 

She finally recognized the glowing symbols in Jaune's ass. She knew the look the sign of her lover's seal.

_ You... you are one of her disciples... you are one of the moon's males? You... you are an Arc? How? I thought you died... _ The ocean thought as it was burned from the inside out! Jaune was breaking it as he-

**"Stop! Stop! Don't do this! Don't do this!** " The ocean screamed as it was forced down!? The ocean spirt screamed it's bodybuilding. Jaune pushed back itno it as his ass cheeks clapped loudly. 

Jaune was winning his ass was  _ blessed _ by the moon itself. Jaune's booty blessed by the moon in heaven had declared that  _ none _ shall touch it and that none would do so and not see it's  _ wrath! _

Jaune clapped and slapped as it began to  _ boil _ the water. Each slap of flesh on flesh and the sheer force of the moon began to  _ burn _ the ocean alive!

**"Leave me alone!"**

"You leave  _ Blake _ alone! She is  _ mine _ you hear!?" 

\-----

"Something's wrong," Kali said as she walked outside. She saw the ocean in the distance as she walked out. Jaune had not walked out of his room to see her. When she saw Jaune he was wrapped up in Blake's arms. 

Jaune was so deeply entangled into Blake's arms that there was no way that Jaune was going to be taken out from her without the jaws of life being used on it. Jaune and Blake made a perfect cuddle puddle in the bed. Both of them not wanting ot be out of the others embrace as Kali sighed. 

"You really did take it out of you yesterday didn't you Jaune? You went out to fight the ocean and you actually did it... you put that bitch down." Kali said smiling a bittersweet smile at the ocean that was fully  _ still. _

The ocean was still as death, there were no sounds in the air. The air was dead. The waves where perfectly still. There was no sight of the waves clapping on the beach. Kali let out a deep sigh as tears ran down her face. 

"So long old friend. You were a good rival... while we lasted." Kali said as she cried. The futa knew that she had lost the fight. The ocean was dead, the ocean that had given her life meaning for many years was gone. There was no spirit in the water the waves had lost their  _ bite _ as it was so calm. 

Kali blinked twice as she coughed. She knew that Jaune had done this. He had gone to defeat the ocean in her steed. Jaune had done what he knew what was necessary to win. But he had in his power and need to help stolen something from her, something that she did not know she needed. 

_ "You are going to take everything from me. You know that?"  _ Kali asked she knew that no one was  _ ever _ content with one kill. Once you got a taste? Once you took down the ocean? You never just stopped. Sure today Jaune had stopped at the ocean but what of tomorrow? What about the day after? What if Jaune never stopped? 

"You would not stop at one Jaune. I know that you would not stop but what now?" Kali let out a deep sigh it was with a deep regret that she was going to do what she did next. 

"I know you love Blake... I know that you don't want to do this... but I can't take a risk. I'm sure that you understand." Jaune said as he took a deep breath. 

"I'm sorry. Truly sorry for what I have to do here. But it is what must be done." 

\----

When Kali went back into her home she smiled she knew that it was  _ not _ an easy thing to do to Jaune but it would only be for three months. After that? She would release him and make sure he was happy loved and cared for. 

But until then? That was not going to be an easy road. 

"Miss Kali? What do I have to do? Why do I have to do this again?" Jaune asked as he looked down. Kali sighed as she stood behind him. 

"Don't worry Jaune. It will only take a second. Then we can get this thing over with sooner than normal. It will be over before you know it." Kali said as she leaned in and did what she  _ had _ to do. 

\-----

"Mom? Where's Jaune? Have you seen him?" Blake asked as Kali smiled as her skirt  _ stuffed unevenly _ . 

"I have _no_ idea, Blake." 

  
  


  
  



End file.
